


Spice It Up

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Multi, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter are in the mood to welcome a third party to their bed, and poor undersexed Hermione is the perfect candidate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 249





	Spice It Up

"What would you think about spicing things up?" Ginny asked, her question clear despite her lack of breath.

It was a strange question to ask after she'd just mounted him like a broomstick, stuck his cock inside of her ass and fucked herself down onto him, but he wasn't offended. As fantastic as the sex was with Ginny, they were both constantly looking for new experiences, new ways to make their sex lives even hotter. He knew that she wasn't asking because she was disappointed in him or in them; she just wanted to find something new for them to explore.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, brushing her long red hair out of the way so he could kiss and suck at her throat.

"I was thinking about trying to seduce a third person," she said. She sounded slightly nervous to bring it up, which wasn't an emotion he was used to hearing from his normally confident wife.

They'd tried out lots of different things, from bondage to public sex to role playing, but thus far it had always been confined to just the two of them. The closest they'd come to involving anyone else so far had been when Ron had almost walked in on them fucking behind the broomshed at the Burrow.

"Anybody specific?" he asked. She didn't answer right away, but the way she bit her lip was a dead giveaway that she'd been thinking about this for awhile and had already picked someone out. "You can tell me," he said gently. "I'm not going to get mad, whoever it is."

"Hermione," she said, looking into his eyes while continuing to bite her lip. Harry's eyes widened; that hadn't been a name he'd been expecting. He'd kind of thought she would suggest a second bloke, since she loved having a toy inside of one of her holes while he fucked the other, but a second witch? And Hermione, no less?

"So just to be clear, would there be any restrictions on what I could do with her?" he asked.

"None whatsoever," Ginny said, shaking her head. She seemed to relax now as she realized he wasn't opposed to the idea. "Fuck her face, bounce her on your cock, and shove her face into my cunt while you bugger that sexy little bookworm like she's never been buggered before. _Everything_ is on the table."

Harry could already feel himself getting excited at the prospect of bringing Hermione into their bed. He'd never allowed himself to show it because it was obvious from the time they were about fourteen that Ron had it bad for her, but he'd thought his closest female friend was sexy for years. Seeing her in that dress at the Yule Ball had turned her from a mere friend to a woman in his eyes, a sexual being, and he'd never looked back. He'd thought it would never be anything more than an appreciation of her beauty from afar and a few guilty discrete wanks with her on his mind when it was just the two of them in that tent. Apparently he hadn't been the only one who'd admired the beauty of Hermione Granger from afar though, and if Ginny wanted to have some fun with her he was more than happy to pursue it.

"I'm way the fuck in," he said, nodding at her. She grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

"Then we've got a bookworm to seduce," Ginny said. She laughed as he rolled her over onto her back, and then broke into moans as he kissed his way down her body, spread her freckled thighs and dove in for dessert.

\--

"How's work been, Hermione?"

"Rewarding," Hermione said brightly. Ginny knew she meant it. Hermione was as passionate and driven about her work as anyone she'd ever known. But she could see the fatigue on her friend's face too. She was likely putting in very long hours at the Ministry.

"And exhausting too, I bet?" Ginny said. Hermione sighed and nodded. That she didn't even try to deny it spoke to just how tired she was.

"Yes," she admitted. "But it's worth it. I'm affecting real change in our society." She looked proud, and Ginny grinned back at her. Hermione wasn't exaggerating. Between her fame from the war and the hard work she'd put in since then, she'd already been able to pass a number of helpful new laws to protect magical creatures and muggleborn wizards and witches, and she currently was back to an old passion of hers: trying to help out house elves.

"You really are," Ginny said honestly. Then she got to the real point of this, and why she'd called Hermione up to her old bedroom at the Burrow after another big Weasley get together so they could catch up. "But I bet that doesn't leave much time for dating, does it?"

Hermione's tired smile froze on her face and turned into something more resembling a grimace. "Not exactly," she said. "There aren't many men who can handle my schedule." After a pause, she ducked her head. "Your brother wasn't one of them."

There were far bigger problems in Hermione's relationship with Ron than trying to work around her busy schedule, but Ginny decided not to remind her of any of that right now. This wasn't the time for serious discussion anyway.

"Even if you can't find anyone to date right now, I hope you're at least finding some time to go out and get fucked every now and again," Ginny said. Hermione's jaw dropped, as Ginny knew it would. "Toys are nice, but there's just no replacing the feeling of being with a real person who is dedicated to making you cum, you know? Man or woman, really; what matters is having someone there to take care of you, make you feel good and help you work off your stress."

" _Ginny!_ " Hermione hissed, sounding scandalized. "I'm not that kind of woman!"

"What kind of woman?" Ginny asked. She was pretty sure her response wasn't to Ginny hinting that a witch could take care of her just as well as a wizard. She'd teased the brunette with enough shots of her ass over the years, and she'd seen Hermione's eyes linger often enough to be convinced that whether she'd ever actually done anything with another woman or not, she at the very least was not against the idea.

"I'm not going to just-just... _sleep_ with someone I don't even know!" she said adamantly. "I would need to at least know and trust someone before I thought about sleeping with them, man or woman."

"Oh, I see," Ginny said. This was going better than she could have hoped for. "Then what if someone you knew and trusted made a move on you?"

"Well," Hermione chewed her lip, "I suppose I would at least think about... _Ginny, what are you doing?!_ "

"Isn't it obvious?" She cocked an eyebrow at Hermione as she slowly rubbed her hands up and down her friend's bare arms. "You need some satisfaction, and you need it badly. You said yourself that you would only want to do it with someone you know and trust, and I'm someone you know and trust. I want to take care of you."

"But Harry--"

"Forget Harry," she whispered. "He would want me to take care of you. You know he'd do _anything_ for you, don't you?" Hermione nodded slowly; she knew without a doubt that Harry would walk into Hell itself to help her. "Well so will I. I can see how stressed you are and how badly you need someone to take care of you. Let me help you."

Hermione's eyes were wide and uncertain; she didn't know what to do. Ginny knew she was right in saying that her friend needed a good fuck and needed it badly, and Ginny definitely ticked the box as someone she knew and trusted, plus she felt confident the necessary sexual attraction was there too. Probably the biggest thing leading to Hermione's hesitance was Ginny's marriage to her best friend. Despite Ginny's assurances that Harry would have wanted her to do whatever she had to do to help her, Hermione was undoubtedly still unsure about doing anything with her best friend's wife behind his back.

It wouldn't actually be behind Harry's back, of course. He knew exactly what Ginny was planning to do, and had even roped Ron and the other Weasley brothers present into an impromptu game of backyard quidditch so the house would be empty and his wife could have an easier time of it. If it looked like there was no other option Ginny would be honest and tell her that Harry already knew, and even call him in to reassure his best friend if necessary. She would rather not do that though, because their first option was to make Hermione think she was doing this without Harry's knowledge. It admittedly was a little underhanded, but it was really going to enhance the seduction from their point of view. And besides, they were going to give poor undersexed Hermione Granger pleasure like nothing she'd ever felt before. Surely they could be forgiven for this little deception?

If she was going to make this work without Harry getting involved, she needed to boldly step forward. It was actions and not words that had the best chance of allowing things to move forward as planned. She moved her hands from Hermione's arms down around her waist, pulling her into an embrace, and Hermione was so startled that she didn't even see the kiss coming.

Hermione didn't really respond to the kiss right away. She just stood there, motionless and shocked as Ginny kissed her in what had been her childhood room. She hadn't had any of this sort of fun when she'd actually lived in this room, but she'd definitely thought about it. Harry was the most frequent star of her fantasies when she'd climb into her bed and rub herself (or later, use a toy or even her wand on herself) back then, but Hermione popped up plenty of times too. Hopefully she was only moments away from bringing some of those fantasies to life.

Ginny kept kissing her and her hands ran down her back, holding her tight and hoping her friend would eventually respond, and soon enough she did. Slowly, tentatively, Hermione began to kiss her back. Her lips moved awkwardly against Ginny's at first, but as Ginny moaned against her mouth and deepened the kiss Hermione became more confident and started to kiss her with more passion.

Hermione was an excellent kisser once she actually started kissing back, much to Ginny's delight. She loved kissing Harry, make no mistake about it, but there was just something about Hermione's soft lips, tasting of strawberry thanks to her lipstick, that offered something Ginny had been missing. Not since she'd played with Luna to ease the loneliness while Harry, Hermione and Ron spent their year on the run had Ginny tasted the lips of another woman, and only now did she realize how much she'd missed it.

The kiss got hotter, and Ginny backed Hermione’s body up until her back hit the large desk that her parents had put in where her bed used to be after she moved out. She squeezed Hermione’s breasts through her shirt and smiled as it made her friend moan. Ginny doubted Hermione was enjoying it as much as she was though. She’d always liked breasts. She often played with her own, and exploring Luna’s had also been fun, but both of their busts were on the smaller side. Hermione wasn’t necessarily _busty_ , not like Lavender Brown or Susan Bones, but her tits were still nice handfuls for Ginny to play with.

She wished she had time to pull Hermione’s shirt off and get further acquainted with her boobs, but the risk was just too great. While her dad would be playing with the new muggle tool Harry had brought him for hours and her mum wouldn’t put her new grandchild down until Percy and Audrey were ready to leave, Harry would only be able to stall her brothers outside for so long. She couldn’t give Hermione’s body the hours of worship and attention that it so deserved, so she was going to need to get straight to the point pretty quickly.

Ginny undid Hermione’s muggle jeans while continuing to kiss her and her friend didn’t utter any complaint as she shoved them down her legs. She groaned into Ginny’s mouth as her fingers began to caress the crotch of her plain white cotton panties, and Ginny was gratified to find that she was already starting to get quite aroused by the time she tugged her panties down to join her jeans.

Hermione whimpered into her mouth when Ginny’s fingers made contact with the bare flesh of her pussy, and she gave her a few rubs to tease her and get her warmed up before she dropped down to her knees in front of her. The brunette stared down at her with wide eyes, and Ginny knew that her brain was probably still trying to catch up with what was going on. Ginny didn’t want that though. She didn’t want reason to return to Hermione; she didn’t want her to start thinking up reasons why they shouldn’t do what they were about to do. She was throwing so much at Hermione all at once and out of nowhere that her poor overworked and undersexed brain was still reeling, and she needed to press the attack now, before her friend’s inhibitions could return.

It was for that reason that she wasted no time in spreading Hermione’s legs apart with her hands and burying her face between her legs. There was a small touch of nervous energy from Ginny here, as while she felt she’d gotten quite good at using her mouth to please a woman during her time of turning to Luna for mutual comfort, it had been several years since she’d had the chance to practice her skills. She could only hope that she hadn’t gotten rusty.

She’d only taken a couple of passes from side to side with her tongue before Hermione gasped and her hands flew to Ginny’s red hair while her legs spread even wider, seemingly all on their own.

 _Well I guess that answers that_ , Ginny thought to herself smugly. If Hermione felt good from just that, she had no idea what was in store for her. Ginny found that eating pussy was much like riding a broomstick; once she got back into it, habit kicked in and it was almost like second nature for her.

Hermione had a slightly different taste and scent than what she remembered from the many enjoyable nights she’d spent with Luna. Different, but no less enjoyable. That wasn’t the only way they differed. While Hermione was fairly receptive to anything Ginny did (the poor thing had probably gone almost six months without being with anyone; she would have liked anything), she didn’t react quite as strongly as Luna had to those firm side to side passes of her tongue. Even the rubbing of her clit, while it did generate cute little moans, didn’t drive Hermione wild like it had Luna.

That was no matter; Ginny wasn’t the type to give up easily. If her initial approach didn’t work she would simply try again, as many times as necessary for her to get the desired result.

Ginny experimented, testing out different techniques and seeing how Hermione responded to them. Side to side hadn’t worked, and neither did up and down, or sticking her tongue inside of her pussy and wiggling it around. Sure, Hermione _liked_ all of it, and Ginny could have kept doing any of it and gotten her off easily enough, especially with how pent-up the Ministry worker was. But she didn’t want to merely make Hermione cum. She wanted to blow her bushy-haired friend’s mind, and in order to do that she couldn’t settle for anything less than the absolute best.

The determined redhead was finally rewarded for her stubbornness once she took Hermione’s clit between her lips and sucked on it. Her brown eyes did not miss Hermione stuffing her hand inside of her mouth to stifle the scream that would have otherwise emerged, alerting whoever happened to be inside of the house at the time. Not wanting to leave Hermione’s pussy completely neglected, she took the fingers that had previously been rubbing her clit and stuck them inside instead. She curled them back towards her, searching for that magic spot that would set Hermione off.

Hermione’s eyes squeezed shut and Ginny could hear her moan even through the fingers she was now biting down on, and she knew she’d found what she was looking for. Now that she’d figured out the proper plan of attack, Ginny did what she always did: she attacked. Hermione’s orgasm was the metaphorical snitch in her sights, and she raced after it with all due speed and attention.

She sucked hard on Hermione’s clit and kept her fingers brushing across her g spot, and it was easy to see that she was driving Hermione towards something powerful, something she hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever. She grabbed the edge of the desk behind her hard, and she bit her lower lip as she looked down at Ginny. Feeling wicked, Ginny stopped sucking on her clit and instead gave it a gentle nibble.

Hermione was seconds away from cumming, but then her eyes widened in horror as they heard the doorknob turn behind them. Someone was trying to come in!

“Why is the door locked?” Ginny’s dad asked to himself. “Alohomora!”

It only took about ten seconds for the unlocking charm to come, but that was enough time for Hermione to spin around and lean over the desk. Ginny felt strangely calm despite the fact that her father had been seconds away from catching her eating out her friend. Maybe that was because she knew she was out of sight, hidden behind the desk. It was Hermione who was in danger of getting caught.

“Hermione?” Ginny couldn’t see him, but she could hear the confusion in his voice. “Did you need something in my workspace?”

“Oh, yes!” she said. Her voice was unnaturally high. “I just needed to— _oh!_ ”

Hermione gasped because Ginny, hidden out of view, spread her asscheeks apart and stuck her tongue into her friend’s rear after a quick whispered spell to prepare her. She also rubbed Hermione’s pussy with her fingers. She knew how close her friend had been to orgasm before they were interrupted, and she saw no reason to stop just because her father had made an unexpected appearance.

"Is everything okay?" Her dad was obviously concerned by Hermione's odd behavior. She'd always been a terrible actor, but she was going to need to get it together if she didn't want to get them caught because Ginny wasn't going to stop.

"I'm, _ahh_ , I'm _fine!_ " Hermione grunted as Ginny's tongue in her ass finished her off. "I just, _ohh_ , I just have a little bit of an upset stomach!"

"Do you need me to help you?" Ginny hoped Hermione could prevent that from happening, because it might be hard to explain to her father why she'd decided to bury her face in her friend's ass.

"No, no, that's okay!" Hermione whined and held the desk in a death grip as she tried desperately not to let him know that his daughter was making her cum at that very moment. "I'll be okay, just g-give me some time alone!"

"If you're sure." Ginny knew when her father didn't believe what he was being told, but thankfully for them all he let the matter drop. He backed out of the room and shut the door behind him, and Hermione deflated immediately. She collapsed on top of the desk and gasped for breath.

"Well I don't know about you, but that got even more exciting at the end," Ginny said. Hermione said nothing and just remained face-down on the desk, utterly spent and wrecked by what she'd just experienced.

If she thought that was the end of it, she didn't know what was in store for her. This was only the beginning. She'd have a bit of time to try and figure out what the hell had just happened, but before the week was out the Potters were going to complete their seduction.

\--

"Another?"

"Yes," Hermione said, holding her glass out so Harry could give her another refill. He gave it to her gladly.

He wasn't necessarily trying to get her drunk, but giving her just enough alcohol to make her a little tipsy should help all of them. She'd be far more likely to follow her baser instincts and leave her morals at the door if she had a little bit of alcohol to take the edge off.

Her guilt had been obvious from the moment she apparated into the home he shared with Ginny for their customary Saturday night dinner and drinks, which they'd been doing for years ever since Ginny had made the Harpies and he'd been left alone most Saturdays. There was a small pang when he saw just how guilty she felt. She thought she'd betrayed him in some way, not knowing that he not only knew about what she'd done with Ginny but had helped orchestrate it. Part of him wanted to confess the truth to her as soon as he saw the guilty look in her eyes, but he held himself back. What they had planned for the end of the night would be worth it, for all three of them, and if Hermione temporarily felt false guilt it would be that much easier for him to talk her into it.

She swallowed her drink in a couple of quick swallows, and Harry raised his eyebrows. "I've never seen you like this!" he said. "You must've had a really stressful week at work, huh?"

"You have no idea," Hermione mumbled.

 _Oh, I do. I do,_ he thought. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard," he said out loud. "You need to find a way to unwind." Hermione bit her lip and hugged her arms around her body, no doubt thinking about exactly how Ginny had helped her unwind at the Burrow.

"I could use a little help unwinding myself," he said, "and Ginny hasn't been around enough lately to take care of it for me." She looked over at him, confused. "Since we're both a little pent-up, maybe we could help each other with that." Her eyes widened as his meaning sank in.

"Harry," she whispered. "Do you mean--?"

"I do," he said, nodding at her with what he hoped was a sufficiently flirty grin. He set his glass down on the table in front of him, then took her empty one out of her hand and put it down next to his. "We've always been there for each other, Hermione. We've always helped each other out with anything. Why shouldn't we help each other out with this too?"

"But you're married to Ginny!" she pointed out. He almost wanted to laugh, knowing that she had to be thinking about what she'd done with his wife not even a week earlier.

"So what?" He shrugged his shoulders. "She'd take care of me if she had the time, but she's too busy with quidditch. I'm sure she wants me to be happy, and if there was anyone she could turn to to help me in her place, who better than you?"

Hermione bit her lip, and he could see the impact his words were having on her. The instinctive desire to help him, the guilt she felt over fucking Ginny 'behind his back' and her own sexual frustration were all warring together inside of her, and in her slightly tipsy state she was actually thinking about doing something she'd never dared to do with him before. It was up to him to get her the rest of the way there.

He unbuttoned his trousers and pushed both them and his boxers down his hips. He didn't push them all the way off; only far enough so he could free his cock. He took his cock into his hand and slowly stroked up and down, smiling as he saw Hermione staring straight at it like she was unable to look away. Without being smug, he knew his cock was well above average in both length and thickness; definitely bigger than any she'd dealt with before.

"It's so big," she whispered, as if she was in a trance.

"And tonight, it's all for you," he said. Her eyes snapped up to his. "Only if you want it, that is. What do you say, Hermione? Will you do this for me? Will you help me unwind?"

She went back to chewing her lip, and he held his breath as he waited for her reaction. This was it; time to see if this had been a success. He wasn't going to force her; as badly as he wanted this and even with the deception they'd put her through, she meant too much to him to do something like that. If she said no now the game was over.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, and he very nearly pumped his fist in the air.

"Would you please suck my cock?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione wetted her lips and adjusted her position on the couch next to him, leaning over and bringing her head to rest in his lap. Harry watched her closely as she kissed the tip of his cock and then kept going lower, kissing and licking her way down his length. She even gave his balls a kiss and a lick before going back up and taking the head between her lips.

Harry brushed the familiar bushy brown hair of his best friend out of her face and watched her head descend onto his cock. He'd looked into her face so many times; she'd been a constant presence in his life since he was eleven years old. But he'd never seen her like this, and hadn't believed he ever would outside of his masturbation fantasies.

Her lips slid down his cock and she slurped loudly as she sucked him. He was honestly impressed; she was doing better than he could have hoped for. She hadn't had nearly as much practice at this as Ginny had but was sucking him with a skill that rivaled that of his wife. He wondered if this was her usual blowjob (if so Ron was a massive idiot for ever letting her go), or if she was pushing herself harder and doing her best to please him out of some sort of desire to make up for what she'd done with Ginny.

Either way, Hermione Granger was turning out to be one hell of a cocksucker. She all but launched her head up and down his shaft, soaking him in her spit as she did her very best to use her mouth to help him unwind.

"That's so good, Hermione," he groaned. "Fuck, you're so good!"

His praise seemed to please Hermione just as much as it always had when a teacher praised her or gave her house points for giving the right answer in class. Hermione, ever the sucker for being told she was doing a good job, worked her head up and down his cock with even more energy. She really wowed him by taking him down into her throat and holding him there.

"Deepthroating, Hermione?" He couldn't believe it! "Fuck, if I'd known you could do this I would've tried this years ago!"

Hermione's brown eyes stared up at him, unblinking, and she _hummed_. Her throat convulsed around his cock, and Harry's eyes threatened to pop out of his skull. This was a new one, even for him, and he was fortunate enough to be married to a witch who loved to suck cock as much as Ginny did. But there was a problem buried in there along with the unreal pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he hissed. "Pull your mouth off of me, quick!" He tugged on her bushy hair and pulled her back. As much as he would've relished the chance to cum directly down Hermione's throat, that wasn't the agreement. Cumming down her throat would interfere with the plan they'd so carefully laid out.

He held onto Hermione's hair and kept her head in place as he splattered her face with his cum. That pretty face that he'd looked at so often over the years she'd spent by his side was subjected to shot after shot of semen, from her forehead down to her chin.

With perfect timing, as if they'd planned it all out ahead of time (because they had), Ginny chose that exact moment to cross the threshold into the sitting room. She gasped loudly and froze in mock surprise as she 'accidentally' walked in on her husband giving his best friend a facial.

"So _this_ is what you two get up to every week, huh?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Hermione shook her head quickly in denial, which looked rather funny while her face was covered in his cum. "N-no! This has never happened before, I swear! And-and I didn't mean to do what I did with Ginny at the Burrow either!" She turned to look at Harry next, and she looked so frightened that he knew that even if the plan hadn't already reached its end he would've told her everything then and there.

"It's okay, Hermione," he said gently, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. "All part of the plan."

"The plan?" she said slowly. "What plan?"

"The plan to get you right here, where you are right now," Ginny said. She'd already undressed herself with a simple wave of her wand, and now she walked over to join them on the couch. She sat down on the other side of the couch from Harry, sitting to Hermione's left as Harry was on her right. The married couple sandwiched their sexy friend, "Covered in Harry's cum, knowing what it feels like to be with us both individually, and ready to be with us both at the same time."

Harry could see realization set in on Hermione's cum-covered face. He wondered how she was feeling, knowing that she'd been played with all along. But it seemed that any serious thought fled her brain once Ginny turned her head towards her and began to lick her husband's cum off of her face. Hermione gasped, and Harry wasn't far from it himself. He'd known this was coming, as Ginny had requested he finish across Hermione's face with this exact moment in mind. Yet even with that prior knowledge, it was still a scene he couldn't believe he was actually seeing. He and Ginny had done all sorts of wild things together but he was usually too hands-on and in the moment to sit back and appreciate the view like this. And as far as views went, it didn't get much better than his wife licking his cum off of their beautiful best friend's face.

Ginny escalated things by moving in and turning her licks into kissing Hermione's lips, and to Harry's amazement and arousal it didn't take very long for the brunette to respond. She quickly got over whatever conflicted feelings she might have had about how and why they wound up at this point and simply ran with it, bringing her hands up to Ginny's bare shoulders and pressing her lips back against the redhead's. Then her hands went lower, running down the pale skin of Ginny's chest as she deepened the kiss. Ginny moaned into her friend's mouth and got her own hands involved. Hermione wasn't naked yet so Ginny contented herself with pushing her shirt up and stroking the smooth skin of her back.

What had started as Ginny licking his cum off of her face became the two gorgeous women making out on the couch right next to him, and Harry wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything hotter. That they were swapping his cum between their mouths as they made out only made it hotter, and he felt himself get hard again in what had to be record time. He doubted he'd even need the stamina potion he'd prepared ahead of time just in case.

It was Ginny who finally broke the kiss, and her face was flushed as she pulled back. "You two get up off of the couch and get ready," she said. "I've got something I need to get from my room." Rather than actually getting up off of the couch to go and get it, she pointed her wand towards their bedroom and cast a summoning charm.

"What can I do to help?" Hermione asked as she joined Harry in getting to her feet. She was breathless and aroused but as eager to be useful as ever. Harry grinned at her and kissed her neck.

"Just get that sexy body naked for us," Ginny said, not looking away from their bedroom as she waited for the object she'd summoned. "And Harry's too."

Harry felt Hermione vanish his clothes instantly and watched her do the same to her own clothes. He'd been planning to take his time and savor undressing her, but apparently she wasn't patient enough for that. That was fine. It meant he was now seeing Hermione completely naked for the first time.

He'd caught little glimpses of her over the years, especially during their time living in the tent, but he'd never had the opportunity to ogle her so openly before. She had a nice set of breasts; not massive, necessarily, but noticeably larger than Ginny's small but perky pair. Ginny's body was lean and had a slight muscular definition to it thanks to her quidditch career, but Hermione's was softer. He let his eyes wander from her sexy stomach down between her legs, where a little well-groomed patch of brown pubic hair framed her pussy.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. She flashed a dazzling smile at him as her cheeks reddened. He reached between her legs and touched her with a single finger, finding her wet.

"Yes she is," Ginny said. She got up off of the couch and walked over to them, and Hermione looked surprised when she saw what she was holding in her hand.

"Are you going to put that inside of me?" she asked. Harry couldn't tell how she felt about the idea.

\--

Ginny smirked at the way Hermione stared at her. She was shocked, but there was definitely some arousal mixed in there too.

"You bet your ass I am," she said as she strapped the fake cock onto her body. "I bought this especially for tonight, and I'm going to get as much value out of it as I can." She pointed her wand at her brand new sex toy and cast a spell that would allow her to feel all of the sensations of what she was about to do. She was going to feel it just as if the cock was a part of her body. For the first time in her life she was going to get a sense for what Harry's side of things and what he felt when he was fucking her, and she couldn't wait.

"Get to it, love." She nodded at Harry and took up position behind Hermione. "I know you've been fantasizing about fucking her for years. Go on and do it."

Harry didn't even pretend to contain his joy at being given permission to shag Hermione Granger. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her body, and she moaned into his mouth and pressed her hands to his cheeks. His hands fell to Hermione's delightfully round and plump ass, and after taking a few moments to squeeze and grope it he used his grip on her cheeks to lift her feet up off of the ground.

Hermione's arms wrapped over Harry's shoulders and her legs hung over his forearms as he picked her up in just the way Ginny wanted him to. This was going to work out perfectly for her, but she decided not to get involved right away. She would have her fun soon enough, but for right now she could afford to let these two longtime friends have their moment.

\--

Harry groaned as he slowly sank his cock inside of Hermione. He'd thought about this moment for years, and now here he was. At long last he was fucking Hermione Granger, and it felt good. It felt damn good.

"You're so tight," he said, shaking his head.

"Only because you're so big," she said, grinning at him. "Fuck, Harry! That's so big! It feels so good inside of me!"

"Yes it does," he agreed. "Yes it does." He held her by the hips and slid his cock back and forth inside of her, loving how expressive she was with every slight movement inside of her. How many times had he imagined giving her the fucking of a lifetime as repayment for all she'd done for him? How many times did he stroke his cock in that tent, wishing he had the courage to take her into his arms and quell his loneliness with her comforting warmth?

There was none of the desperation he'd felt in the tent now, but being inside of her still felt every bit as good as he'd always imagined it would. She was so tight and wet around him, and while he would never tire of fucking his lovely wife, he enjoyed the contrasts between her and Hermione. Ginny was constantly active, always wanting to thrust back against him, stick her tongue down his throat, scratch his chest or do _something_ to assert herself even if she wasn't on top, but Hermione was content to just hold on and allow him to fuck her. It wasn't that he disliked anything about his sex life with Ginny or the way she constantly challenged him, but there was also something nice about having Hermione hang on and passively let him control everything.

Harry was so immersed in enjoying his first time (but hopefully not his last time) with his best friend that he nearly forgot that this wasn't the endgame. There was another participant in this plan; she was the mastermind even. It had been Ginny who first made the suggestion and Ginny who put the entire scenario together, and she wasn't going to be left out of the fun for long.

\--

Ginny gave Harry and Hermione a little bit of time to enjoy finally getting over themselves and fucking like they should have done years ago, but she wasn't about to reduce herself to the role of spectator. She cast another spell, this time while pointing her wand at Hermione. She saw the way Hermione's body tensed and knew that she'd felt it and recognized what it signified. The spell should have felt familiar to her; she'd used it on her in the Burrow just before she dove in to finish her off. But Hermione had seen the toy Ginny summoned and attached to her body, and she knew that it wouldn't be her mouth that went between her cheeks this time.

"Just relax," she whispered, coming up from behind and softly stroking her friend's arms. "I wouldn't do this to you if I didn't know you were going to enjoy it. It'll feel amazing, I promise." It had always felt amazing to her when Harry buggered her, and she couldn't wait to introduce Hermione to it. If she had to place a bet, she was just about positive that Hermione had never had a cock inside of her ass before. Ginny was thrilled that her and her toy were going to be the first.

She put one hand on Hermione's side while the other guided the fake cock to her asshole. There she remained for a few moments, feeling how tense her friend felt.

"Relax," she said. "Don't be so tense. We're going to rock your fucking world, Hermione." She waited for Hermione to take a deep breath and exhale, and then she thrust her hips forward and penetrated her with the fake cock.

" _Ahh!"_ Hermione gasped as the cock wedged inside of her ass for what was almost certainly the first time ever, and Ginny was right there alongside her. She'd had a cock inside of her ass plenty of times, but being on the other end felt very, very different. As much as she'd warmed up to and grown to enjoy anal sex with Harry, if this was what he felt every time she could understand why he loved it so much. Ginny almost snorted in amusement as she was reminded of the saying that it was always better to give than to receive. It had obviously been intended to represent something very different but she felt like it just might apply in this situation too.

Simply putting on the toy and feeling its unfamiliar weight on her body was strange, but sticking it inside of Hermione's ass was something else. What incredible tightness! It took everything Ginny had to not slam her hips forward and immediately bury the entirety of the toy inside of Hermione's ass, but she was able to hold herself back. This was likely Hermione's first experience with anal sex just as it was Ginny's first time giving it, and she was at least going to give her a little bit of time to get used to it before she started pounding her.

It wasn't easy though. Just as Ginny had created plenty of opportunities over the years to present Hermione with a prime view of her ass, she'd checked the brunette's ass out whenever she got the chance. While Ginny was proud of her own athletic figure and her cute little ass, she'd licked her lips while imagining spanking Hermione's plump butt more than once. Now she was not merely touching it or spanking it but _fucking_ it.

Her patience had its limits though. She listened closely to the sounds Hermione made as she gradually started moving her hips faster and pushing her toy deeper, slowly but surely building her way up to the kind of rough fuck that Ginny herself was so fond of. Just because she didn't push her hard right away didn't mean she wasn't going to push her eventually.

"So how does it feel to be inside of your best friend's pussy for the first time?" Ginny asked. She flexed her hips and worked her toy a bit deeper inside of Hermione, who groaned. It didn't sound like a pained sort of groan though, so Ginny didn't pull back.

"About as incredible as I thought it would," Harry said while shoving his cock forwards hard enough to make the bookworm grunt. He was pumping into Hermione quite a bit harder and faster than Ginny was, but he also was claiming the hole that had actually seen some use in the past, however infrequently it may have been. "How's her ass?" 

“Like it was worth the wait,” Ginny said. “As much as I enjoyed sticking my tongue inside of it, fucking it is even better. I can’t believe we waited so long to finally make Hermione our slut.”

Harry chuckled, and Ginny wondered what had him so amused. He quickly filled her in.

“You’re blushing, Hermione,” he said. “That’s so cute.” Ginny smirked at that revelation.

“Oh?” she said. “Embarrassed, Hermione? Not used to being called a slut, are you?”

“I’m not a slut— _ahhhh!_ ” Hermione’s protest was immediately met by the hardest thrust from Ginny yet, pushing her toy deeper inside of her ass.

“You’re not just any slut,” Ginny said, correcting her. “You’re _our_ slut.”

“But I’m _not!_ ” Hermione whined, and it turned into a squeal as Harry gave her a deep thrust on the other end.

“No?” Ginny chuckled and gave the lobe of Hermione’s ear a little nibble, making her flinch in surprise. “You hooked up with both me and my husband without telling either of us.”

“But that was all _your_ doing!” Hermione pointed out, not incorrectly. “You played with me!”

“We did,” Harry agreed. “And you loved every second of it, didn’t you?”

Hermione had no response for that, and the only sounds in the room for the next couple of minutes were Harry’s low, masculine groans as he bottomed out inside of his best friend, Ginny’s pants and curses as she truly fucked another woman for the first time, and Hermione’s short little gasps and squeals as she hung there, helplessly sandwiched between her two closest friends while they treated this sex-starved workaholic to a relentless double penetration.

There were also the familiar sounds of skin slapping against skin of course, and that took on more of a rhythmic pattern as time went on and Harry and Ginny got into the swing of things. Harry was certainly well versed in holding a woman up in his arms and giving her a hard shag; he had to be, having been with her for so long. For Ginny this was all new though. She’d had fun with Luna but never had they done something like this and it took her some time to figure out the proper timing, especially with Harry also fucking Hermione’s pussy on the other side. The Potters made an excellent team though, and together they figured it out eventually. After some initial stops and starts they got their timing figured out and moved together in order to screw Hermione as thoroughly as they possibly could. Ginny would thrust her fake toy forward just as Harry was pulling back, and when she retreated he would drive his flesh and blood cock deep into Hermione’s pussy.

They worked it out together, and once they had it all down Hermione was being assaulted with a nonstop rough fucking. One cock would thrust in just as soon as the other pulled back, and she had no time whatsoever to rest. They sandwiched her, Harry holding her up and supporting her body weight while Ginny was free to focus completely on the odd but incredible feeling that came with sliding her magically sensitive fake cock inside of Hermione’s tight ass.

“Still think you’re not our slut, Hermione?” she asked. “If you weren’t our slut, would you be moaning like this while we rocked you back and forth between our cocks?” Hermione bit her lip to try and silence herself but it was no use. She was powerless to prevent the next moan from breaking free, and it made Ginny laugh. “I don’t know who you think you’re fooling. You know the truth. You know how badly you’ve needed this, and how good it feels to give in and embrace your inner slut.”

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Hermione moaned just as Ginny gave her another big thrust that forced her toy deep inside of her butt. Ginny loved that sound, and loved knowing that she and her cock were at least partially. She could understand why Harry loved it so much; this feeling of power, of making a woman moan with a simple thrust of her hips, was addicting. 

“I’ll make you a deal, Hermione,” Ginny said. “If you say no, you’re not a slut, this will all stop. Harry and I will stop fucking you, pull out and put you back down. We’ll apologize for everything, and you can leave with your dignity intact.”

“We will?” Harry said, sounding surprised and not happy at all. They hadn’t discussed anything like this ahead of time. He had nothing to worry about though.

“But if you admit you’re our slut, and that you’re enjoying every second of this, we’ll keep going,” she finished. “We won’t stop, and I’m not just talking about tonight. We won’t stop _ever._ We’ll keep fucking you constantly from today forward. No matter where you are, no matter what you’re doing, the Potters will show up to have fun with their slut.” She slowed down her thrusts, taking a bit of the pleasure away. “So what’s it going to be?”

“I’m your slut!” Hermione shouted. Ginny honestly was surprised. She’d known that admission was inevitable but she’d thought it would at least take a little longer and requite some more teasing on her and Harry’s part. That just went to show how badly Hermione had needed a good fuck, and how well she and Harry were doing in giving it to her.

“Good girl,” Ginny said. “I’m so glad to hear you admit that, Hermione. That’s a good slut. And do you know what good sluts get?”

“W-what?” Hermione asked through her moans.

“They get fucked.”

By silent agreement, the Potters dug deep and found another level of intensity for the double penetration. They knew Hermione was theirs now, and they wanted to punctuate it with an explosive finish. Back and forth they both went, relentlessly pounding their respective cocks, real and fake, in and out of her pussy and her rear. Ginny almost lost sense of her timing due to how fast the pace got, but she just barely managed to keep up as they fucked Hermione into a mindless moaning mess.

“Fuck, Hermione, fuck!” Harry said, and then he grunted loudly and speared Hermione harder on his next thrust, quickly followed by several more frantic volleys. Ginny recognized that grunt, as well as the desperation behind his renewed fucking.

“I hope you’re taking a potion, because my husband is about to pump you full of cum,” she whispered into Hermione’s ear. Hermione just moaned, which Ginny supposed was some kind of sign that she was taking precautions to ensure she didn’t get knocked up.

Proving that Ginny knew her husband well, Harry kept fucking Hermione for another twenty to thirty seconds and then his orgasm hit while his cock was deep inside of her. Ginny couldn’t see it from her angle but she didn’t exactly need to see to know it had happened. If the way Harry’s thrusts had stopped wasn’t enough of an indication, Hermione’s high-pitched scream would have been a dead giveaway.

“Wow, you really _do_ sound like a slut,” she said, and interestingly enough it made Hermione get even louder. It was quite amusing to discover that this sexual deviant had been lurking underneath the surface of prim and proper Hermione all this time. That was good though. It would suit her and Harry’s purpose beautifully.

Ginny stopped thrusting at the same time Harry did. One thing the toy could not emulate was the feeling of orgasm itself. She could experience the fun of thrusting the cock and seeing what that felt like from the wizard’s point of view but she couldn’t enjoy the feel of cumming inside of a woman, at least not yet. She was going to do a little experimenting and see if she could modify the spell to simulate that experience, but in the meantime she saw no point in going any further.

Harry pulled out of Hermione and set her back down onto her feet with a sigh, and Hermione immediately dropped to her knees on the floor, leaking cum onto Ginny’s carpet. Ginny didn’t pay any attention to the mess though. There was only one thing on her mind. She removed the toy and flung it across the room. Using it had been a fun new experience, one she hoped to repeat soon, but right now she was ready to return to a familiar favorite.

“I hope you’re ready to fuck me next,” Ginny said, her tone brooking no argument. Fortunately she would receive none.

“Always,” he said, grinning. “Where do you want it?”

“Oh, I’ve got something in mind,” she said. She turned to look at Hermione. “You did a great job, slut.” She heard the way Hermione’s breath quickened when she called her a slut; what a kinky little bookworm! “Good sluts deserve a reward. Would you like me to get down there and reward you with my tongue?”

Hermione nodded quickly, flopping down onto her back and spreading her legs wide. Ginny giggled at her obvious excitement.

“Such an eager slut,” she said. She dropped down onto all fours, crawled over between Hermione’s legs and lowered her head to her pussy once again. She could taste her husband’s semen as she started to lick, and it didn’t deter her in the slightest. It actually excited her even more. It was a sign that their plan had been a success, that Harry had fucked and cum inside of Hermione while Ginny took her virgin ass at the same time. They’d successfully lured Hermione into their bed and made her their slut.

Well, they hadn’t actually made it into a bed just yet, but that would come soon enough. The slut part was definitely true though.

Hermione had enjoyed her turn with Harry, and now it was Ginny’s time to feel that big cock inside of her. He put his hands on her hips and slid home, and Ginny sighed against Hermione’s pussy. It was a familiar comfort, having Harry’s dick enter her while she was down on all fours in their sitting room. They’d done it many times by now, but it was great every time.

Having her head between Hermione’s legs at the same time was new though. As much as she loved everything she did with Harry, she couldn’t wait to see all the new things they could get up to now that Hermione Granger had become their willing slut. This was going to be a great thing for all three of them. She and Harry were going to have all sorts of fresh and exciting fun, and Hermione was going to be able to let her hair down and have all of her stress relieved. At work she was becoming a force for change, but at the end of the day she could relax and enjoy her other role as the Potter slut.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
